Rain vs Sunshine
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: Maybe she could finally decide. DrewxMayxAsh ::May-centric::


**Meh, another drabble. Again. How many of these can one person make in a month. Well apparently three according to me and my splurge for writing. So yes, this is more of a DrewxMayxAsh circle. It sorta goes around in a circle about her feelings and such expressed through weather.**

**Inspiration?: Well, to tell you the truth, it is raining right now as I speak, so I might as well write something related to it. I mean why not?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

**Dedication: To all my fantastic reviewers. You follow me through everything I do/write and I love you guys for that. God bless you guys. I can't ask for anything more.**

She tapped her long fingernails against the coffee table in irritation. She just couldn't stand staying inside for this long. She stroked her Skitty fondly, and continued to stare off into the infinite space ahead of her. How was it that whenever she came home rain always greeted her?

May didn't particularly enjoy rain. Correction she _hated_ rain. She despised it so much that whenever she thought of it or even saw it she screamed with utter rage. She loved sunshine, she loved being outside. She never went back to her inside ways after she first started her journey.

She sighed and turned on the television. Maybe that could take her mind off the current distraction. After deciding nothing was really up to her standards television wise, she clicked it off and sat back on the couch in defeat.

Sure, she could go into the greenhouse outback. But, it just wouldn't be the same as actually feeling the sun warm her skin. She walked around the house, searching for something to create a bigger distraction for her.

She came across old drawings of hers, ones she had drawn in 3rd grade or so. There were pictures of dinosaurs, butterflies, even some random doodles of internet smilies. Of course, that was a 'newer' addition to her never-ending collection, only because boredom can take so much out of her.

She walked into the kitchen, sighed as she couldn't find food and darted back into the living room. Of course Skitty had fallen asleep to the rain pitter-patting on the roof. May giggled softly, her Skitty always had a thing for naps.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, May threw on her raincoat and boots and ran outside. Being outside was probably the only way that she could stay content at this point.

She stretched her arms out wide and stared up at the gray sky before her. The rain in circled her, creating a security blanket. Something she hadn't felt for along time. Security, it was such a weird sensation now, considering the fact that she hadn't felt safe since she had to decide.

She also hated decisions now that she thought of it. She hated choosing between Boy A or Boy B. She either left one happy and one sad, or one sad and one happy. It was just too confusing.

She also hated confusion. The trouble of choosing one or the other made her walk in an endless circle. After that she just ran away. Away from the confusion, pain and decision making that she just couldn't take.

Of course, they were still on their journey. But, she decided to take a little break from hers and restart again on her own. Hopefully by doing this, she one: wouldn't have to decide and two: they would probably move on and find someone else to fight over.

Staring up into the sky again she closed her eyes and sighed, maybe she did like the rain after all. It was a completely different experience then sunshine. In the sunshine was where she had her first kiss and in the sunshine is where she had to make her decision. In the rain, she could think, and all her insecurities would was away with the currents winding through the streets.

May sighed in content. Maybe rain was becoming to be her favorite type weather after all.

Maybe, just maybe, she could make decisions in the rain. Maybe, she could finally leave one happy, and the other sad. Maybe now, she won't be knocked with guilt every time her path wound a different way.

May turned her attention to the sky again. As the cloud separated slightly, letting a wave of sunshine hit her. She gasped in shock. Maybe Boy A was like rain and Boy B was like sunshine. They both make her want to sing and dance for joy.

But, how is it possible, if she loved them both so much…

**Yep, it was pretty blahish, and it wasn't exactly what I wanted as my reviewers dedication. But, I will certainly write a better one for you guys. I promise! :D**

**Please remember to review! :3**


End file.
